spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Days Idea Corner
Are you a fan? Have some idea you wanna share? Want them written? Well come on in and write your plot (and if you want, title) down here, and let us know if you wanna write a script for it as a guest writer, or just have one of our talented script writers work it into a full script for ya! Ideas *'Title': PLOT - Sig/Name *'Salty Codgers Baseball: '''The Retirement House, who is home to some good players, is challenged by the Bikini Bottom Bubble Blowers for a game. Who will win? * * Super Shicowa!-After witnessing an awful crime in the park, Mr. Shicowa becomes a superhero and pledges to rid the world of good-for-nothing millennial scums!-PJdem06 Denied Ideas *'Cancellation': Mr. Krabs' show gets off the air and he has a meltdown. - **Denied - Why, why would Mr. Krabs have some kind of meltdown over a show we don't even know he owned?! - *'Jail Breaked': Mr. Shicowa goes to prison after abusing a poor kitten in the park, and he has to pay a $22,000,000 fine, or else he will stay in prison for 4 months, so he tries to break out. - **Denied - Mr. Shicowa isn't that type of guy, like, really?! - *'Back in the Dump': The Bikini Bottom Retirement Home has been rebuild. Now the retired must deal with it again! But it turns out to be good as the other retirement home. **Denied - To be honest, the reason why we destroyed the Bikini Bottom retirement home is so we could move the show into Kelp City and avoid the regular SpongeBob type plots, Kelp City is the setting we're going for and maybe i'll consider the home being rebuilt for the series finale when it comes around but for now, we're in Kelp City to keep the normal SpongeBob Fanon characters off the show otherwise it's nothing new and just an extension of that show, and it's ok man. - *'Trip Down Memory Lane': Mr krabs and Plankton go back to their old restaurants to remember the good times when they argued about a stupid little formula. **IDK - I'll consider it for the future, but we're doing more creative plots instead of going back to Bikini Bottom like i said above - *'Cry and Lose!: The retired do a Try Not to Cry At A Sad Movie Challenge. **Denied - Already have an episode based around Pop Culture coming in the second season - *'''This Damn Clicker!: Mr. Shicowa tries to turn on a TV with a clicker, which makes disastrous points in the episode - **Denied - Pluto, this plot makes no sense, plus you signed as Travis when i'd know he'd come up with something more creative. - *'No Visitors Allowed': SpongeBob goes to visit Mr. Krabs at the retirement home, but the others complain SpongeBob is too annoying. - **IDK - This episode seems interesting, yet you seem to keep the post-movie version of SpongeBob when he's just too damn annoying, to be honest, i'd redo the episode sometime in the future with both SB and Pat visiting and them just hanging out with the seniors then going on one adventure with them and realizing it's too much to be retired and they go back to Bikini Bottom, but that's just me. - *'The New Patty': Mr. Krabs gets hungry and decides to make a Krabby Patty. But he forgot the fourmula, he rise to make one but he needs to do it correctly. Soon he gets a Patty better than the original. - **Denied - A plot reverting to the old Krabby Patty idea when we have Krabs and his small business and this plot also makes no sense. - *Perplexus - Mr. Krabs tries playing with a perplexus, and gets so frustrated he smashes it to pieces. - PJdem06 **Denied - This plot is too short to be an episode tbh - *'The Fourth Wall': The retired realize they have a creator. **Denied - Nothing like this pls - *'Spongebob Returns!': Spongebob and Patrick come to visit Mr. Krabs. Pjdem06 **Denied - Too predictable, and it already happened in Season 1 with the same characters. - *'Just Reach 100!': When Mr. Krabs comes across the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, he creates a forum where users must get up to 100. But a user (Who turns out to be Mr. Shicowa) annoys Mr. Krabs by saying loads of quotes, forcing Krabs and the other users to restart the forum every time (Based on a true story about a forum that is just like this one). - GraniteToast1992 3.0 **Denied - Too many ideas centering SBFW, and this show isn't based around that, it's based around Kelp City, pls think about that. - *'The Try-Hard Solider': After the retirees talk about their war stories, Mr. Shicowa gets annoyed to the point where he tries to become a soldier. - [[User:AFallenPower|AFallen''Power]] (Talk • ) **Shicowa was in World War 3 (in Seasons 69 and 70 of SBF) so this idea wouldn't work. - Accepted Ideas *'My Little Phony': Mr. Shicowa finds out that everybody in town has a Nokia phone, so he gets one, but it causes him to have bad luck. - **Accepted - Very unique idea involving modern tech, ik you're a former staff member but some of your ideas stuck! - *'Air Shicowa: Mr. Shicowa gets an airplane, however, it crashes into a building. And Mr. Krabs thinks he died, but he didn't. - **Okay - The plot will be reworked so it wont be a complete rip-off of "Bart the Fink" and so it'd be a better episode. - *'''Hole in the Wall: Mr. Shicowa notices that Prickles was in a hole in their apartment, stealing their food, and Sandy Cheeks takes cover for security, checking every minute to make sure Prickles wasn't doing something mischevious. - **Okay - The plot will be reworked, i'll maybe include Sandy, but some of this plot makes no sense as they don't know who Prickles is. - *'End of The Flatline': Mr. Krabs pranks Eustace Wendell, triggering his PTSD so badly that he is on the risk of flatlining, obviously, he gets better at the end. HippyDippyHoop5 (talk) **Accepted - We could work in some WWII ideas in there. - *'Bingo': Eugene never wins Bingo games, so he asks a Bingo legend to help him win a single game of Bingo. TannerTheGreatDane (talk) 19:00, April 2, 2018 (UTC) **Accepted - Good episode related to Bingo, could be in Seasons 3 and 4 because we're doing an episode based around that in Season 2. - *'Those Fangled Boxes!': After a shipment of computers come to the place, everyone goes crazy with the computers. [[User:AFallenPower|AFallen''Power]] (Talk • ) 21:20, April 2, 2018 (UTC) **Accepted - Would be fun to see what the retirees would do with computers :D - *'That One Sucker': Mr. Krabs and the others after finding out that their savings have been stripped clean of money, they are determined to find who was this sucker! [[User:AFallenPower|AFallenPower]] (Talk • ) 21:20, April 2, 2018 (UTC) **Accepted - Money related episodes are always very interesting, and with this show, we haven't planned any, even though they're seniors who dont have alot! - *'Sleepwalker': Mr. Shicowa must stop Mr. Krabs from sleepwalking. - **Accepted - A perfect modern take on "A Dream Walking" (1934, Popeye) and a great concept to get very creative with. All basic plots end up being super creative episodes! - *'JailBreakers''' (Temp Title): After Mr. Krabs is arrested for income tax evasion, Mr. Shicowa and his friends have to go to court and prove his innocence. (even though he isn't! :P) - NatRox **Accepted - The title will be changed, and a good concept, we can work with this! - *'My Knee!!!' (Temp Title): When out hiking deep in the forest, Mr. Shicowa breaks his leg, and his friends have to go to extreme measures to escape from the forest, at night! - NatRox **Accepted - the episode's name will be "Freak-Out Forest" and i'll be writing it, reminds me of "Blind Trust" from Regular show btw - *'Sex Therapy': Mr. Krabs starts going to a sex therapy class. (even though Mr. krabs is going to a sex therapy class, the episode is not that sexual) **Perfect - Something edgy that could lead to some remembrances of Krabs' past which we should devote some of the show to revealing. And perfect meme episode. - *'National Krabs Family Pranking Day': (April Fools Joke; Temp Title) Mr. Krabs makes everyone think it's Christmas by forwarding the calendar to December and gives every one a gift of rigging their bingo cards and playing card decks, but gives everyone that is in the retirement home a miniature Eugene Action Figure which has a built in camera that spies their bedroom and gives feedback on what their doing back to Mr. Krabs. (reference to Krabs' cameras in Truth or Square.) - **Perfect - We could use this as a kind-of sequel to April Fools, Ha, and incorporating some of the actual SB series (in it's bad era) into this widely creative episode! - *'The Invite': Shicowa, Krabs, and the rest of the retirees get a invite to Old Man Jenkins birthday party! So, they go celebrate at his house (and Krabs is up to his pranks) **Okay - Needs to be reworked but we can come up with ideas of what they do at the party. - *'Downhill Roll': The gang goes on a "rolling race" which is where one character is in a ball and must roll to end passing tricky obstacles. MightyCameron269 (talk) 13:40, April 14, 2018 (UTC) **Okay - Someone will rework this into a game show episode, so don't be surprised when you get co-story by credit. - *'Meme Dreams': Walter falls asleep while watching a meme compilation,and has a weird dream about a bunch of dead memes. - RTehNoob74/RThePossiblyBannedNoob **Amazing - Love the idea, especially with bringing back classic "dead" memes into the picture XD - *'A Whale Of an Tail': Pearl comes to visit. But, when the retirees get aggrevated at her, she needs to shape up or get shipped out. **Perfect - Never thought of Pearl visiting before tbh, noice! - *'Get Hoopla Out!': When Hoopla gets a job at the retirement home, Mr. Krabs''' and Mr. Shicowa try many attempts to get him fired (which fail), because he is so gosh darn annoying! (and also because every time he says Hoopla, everyone's ears blow up.) - CrazySponge **Good - I'll change the title, name of the "hoopla" character (to Ted Hoop Lah) and we'll have himself get fired instead because every show always tries to get the person fired and it's too predictable. And no song numbers. - *'''Hypnotised: A retired hypnotist joins the Retirement Home, and he hypnotises Walter Ben, but it sets off a chain reaction which leads to everyone being hypnotised. And only Mr. Richards can save the day (As he was in the Men's Lavatory at the time everyone got hypnotised). - GraniteToast1992 3.0 **Amazing - I love this idea, we'll shift it around to be more irl-ground based, otherwise, perfect!! - See Also *Better Days *Title Cards/Gallery *TheJasbre202 *Somematchyguy19 *Jasbre TV Category:Better Days Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV